


sometimes our happiness is captured

by indoordisco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 05x10, 5x10 happened like normal except scott and liam were both betas, All Werewolf!AU, Alpha!Stiles, Beta!Scott, Character Study, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Puppy Piles, Scisaac - Freeform, Snuggling, aka how many ways can these teenagers cuddle, because I felt like it, beta!derek, every ship except scisaac is background tbh, everyone who isn't supernatural is a werewolf, for something that's already been fixed, of Scott, set after 5x10, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoordisco/pseuds/indoordisco
Summary: It's different combinations of people every night, but there's always at least one person, and there's always a hand on his skin leeching pain whenever they can.





	sometimes our happiness is captured

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'how can a moment last forever' from batb
> 
> this is 98% description im so sorry

**1.**

Scott wakes at the sound of Isaac and Stiles hissing, and wood scraping the floor. He jolts up, but Derek presses him back down with a hand on his stomach. "Relax. They're moving Isaac's bed so we'll all fit." 

 

"We?" He asks, voice sleep-slurred. 

 

Derek grunts. "Pack. Our pack." 

 

"My pack, you mean." Stiles protests, but Derek just rolls his eyes at him fondly. 

 

Isaac's bed thumps down next to his, and Derek stands to move the side table so they can push the beds flush to each other. It slides into place, and then they're all settling down. Derek sits back against the headboard and pulls Stiles towards him so he's lying next to Scott, head pillowed on Derek's thigh. Isaac climbs in, lifting Scott's side as gently as possible so he can tuck himself underneath him, wrapping an arm around Scott's waist. Derek's hand comes to rest on Scott's head, stroking ever so slightly. Stiles smiles at him, reaching out to grip Scott's wrist. His eyes flash red as black trails up his veins.

 

"Sleep. Heal. We'll protect you." Isaac says quietly into his ear, pulling him closer. 

 

When he wakes, they're gone, but the bed around him is still warm and their scents are still twined through the air. 

 

**2.**

It's different combinations of people every night, but there's always at least one person, and there's always a hand on his skin leeching pain whenever they can. The second night, Lydia, Allison and Kira turn up, and Isaac appears from his bedroom to join them. Isaac sits against the headboard, next to Allison. She sits, hands threaded through Lydia and Kira's hair, and leeches pain from him from where her leg is thrown over his waist. Isaac pulls Scott's head into his lap and runs his hands through Scott's hair until he falls asleep. He wakes to dried drool on his forehead, creased pillowcases and Isaac downstairs, helping Scott's mom cook pancakes, like they do every Sunday.

 

**3.**

On Monday, Ethan and Danny turn up, Ethan sitting next to him, back against the headboard, Danny lounging at the end of the bed, throwing a lacrosse ball back and forth until Erica, Boyd, Malia and Stiles turn up. When Malia steps into his room through his window, she turns, smiles a tiny, private small down at the car on Scott's drive, and Braeden waves from where she's perched on the hood. Boyd sits on the floor, Erica draping herself across his lap. Malia settles herself at his desk, logging onto his computer, and Stiles leans on the back of the chair, watching over Malia's shoulder and explaining quietly. Scott assumes it's math from the way she's snarling. Every so often, Ethan reaches out, presses a hand to Scott's wrist, and doesn't stop throwing the lacrosse ball as the black spiders up his veins. The wounds are almost healed, and they only hurt now if he moves too much. 

 

At 10, Isaac appears, half sits on the desk and commands, "Bed time, you unruly lot." Stiles grunts, as if he feels he should be offended, but his eyes stay molten brown and his fingernails stay bitten and stubby. They all pile in, Scott tucked in the centre. Stiles sprawls next to him, Malia curled up, tiny and cat-like by his side, Ethan stretched out beside her with Danny pressed against his back. Isaac's bed hasn't been in his room for the past 3 days now, and to be honest, he'd miss it if it wasn't there. Isaac himself is on his side, tucked against Scott with his nose buried in the junction between Scott's neck and shoulder, and his arm is flung across him, fingertips brushing their Alpha's side. Boyd is half curled half sprawled at the end of his bed, Erica's legs tangled with his and her arms thrown around his neck. It's almost the whole pack, but there's people missing, places to slot into and emotional wounds to heal, but it's nice, better than it's been in a long time. He sleeps soundly, but, like before, when he wakes, they're gone. 

 

**4.**

At 7 PM, Isaac comes in, a tray in hand, and Scott laughs, "I can walk, you know." 

 

The tips of his ears turn red, but he stands tall as he says, "I know." He sits on the edge of the bed as Scott eats, eyes flickering between the food and Scott's lips. When he catches him looking, Scott smirks, but rather than saying anything he just keeps eating. When he's finished, he pushes the tray to the side, and then he's leaning forward, grabbing two fistfuls of Isaac's shirt and leaning back. He does it so quickly that Isaac is caught off guard, tipping into Scott's chest with a surprised sound. 

 

"What the hell?" Isaac asks.

 

Scott pouts, eyes puppy dog-ish. "I saw you looking. You can kiss me, you know." 

 

Isaac gapes, mouth opening and closing rather comically, and then he seems to make up his mind, and he's darting forward, a blur of blonde curls and energy, and kissing Scott fiercely and adoringly, hands pushed into his hair. Scott sighs into Isaac's mouth, pressing his thumbs under the waistband of Isaac's jeans. It's all push and pull, gasps and groans, Scott's lips falling open. He pulls Scott's shirt off frantically, and then sits back on his thighs to pull his own off. Scott grabs the tops of his hip bones, thumb tracing the faint v running into his pants. Faintly, Scott hears something clatter to the floor as Isaac pushes forward, crowding closer to Scott and pulling him down- gently- underneath him. He presses his forehead to Scott's collarbone, panting against the skin, and Scott whines, high and pleading. Isaac's lips quirk up in a half smile, and he sucks marks that fade moments later into the skin there. Isaac's just moving down, kissing between Scott's pecs, when he jolts back, lying on his side of the bed, bare chest heaving. Scott grunts, confused, but then Melissa's knocking on the door and he swears under his breath.

 

Isaac gives him his best shit-eating grin. "Come in." 

 

She opens the door, looks at them, and then a flush spreads up her face, and she's shutting the door and retreating, a hurried, "Isaac, be careful!" echoing through the door. 

 

"Why don't I get a warning?!" Scott shouts. 

 

"You're the injured one! Isaac needs to be careful with you, not the other way around!" 

 

Scott huffs, crossing his arms and pouting like a (really, really muscled) six-year-old. 

 

Needless to say, Scott falls asleep pretty quickly after he and Isaac finish what they started. At 2, the nightmares start.

 

Flashes of the supermoon, dark skies, la bête, icy red eyes, the chimeras snarling, and, again and again and again, Liam pouncing, strengthened by the moon, eyes amber and roars echoing through the library. He's thrashing with memories and dreams of the beast and Theo and Liam and god, he wants Liam here, he wants his whole pack here, around him. 

 

"Scott! Scott, wake up!"

 

He jolts up, gasping, and distinctly feels one of the claw marks rip open. Isaac swears, pressing a hand next to the wound and draining the pain. 

 

"I. I- I need the," Scott pants, "rest of the pack. Need Liam." 

 

"And I'll get them, okay? But tomorrow. It's 3 AM, they have school. Soon as they get back, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

**5.**

After a long, torturous day of endless games of Halo and so much soup, Scott nearly cries in relief when he hears Stiles' jeep pull up outside his house. If he strains, he can hear at least 6 people piling out, footsteps echoing on the concrete. Keys click in the lock- Isaac- and then they're pounding up the stairs: Stiles, Isaac, Liam, thank god, Hayden, Jackson, and Lydia. Another car pulls up- Derek's, most likely- and then the doorbell rings, shrill, and Scott flinches. 

 

Stiles sticks his head out the window. "It's open, sourwolf." 

 

Faint but still discernible comes the reply, "Kira's with us." 

 

"And we're all settled in. You're strong, capable werewolves, you can get up here." 

 

Scott laughs. "I wouldn't normally condone climbing through my window, but in this case, the alpha's right." 

 

Derek huffs, but a few moments later he's climbing through, pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek before lying across the bottom of the two beds. 

 

Liam, from where he's been hovering uncertainly by the door, moves over to stand by the bed. Scott huffs and pulls him down bodily, wrapping him in a hug and throwing a leg over his thigh. Liam smiles, small and desperate, and Scott grins at him. 

 

Quickly after that, the rest of them pile in, Isaac plastering himself to Scott's side, and Stiles sitting on the edge of the bed in the crook of Derek's hips. Hayden sits between Liam's legs, hand resting on Scott's ankle. Allison and Kira kneel by Liam's feet, just behind Derek. Ethan sits next to Isaac and grins when Danny plops himself down into his lap. 

 

Jacks leans against the wall, Lydia sat back against his legs. Erica is sideways across Isaac and Boyd's laps, her hair draped over Scott's thighs. Braeden is in his desk chair, Malia perched sideways across her girlfriend's legs. 

 

Scott, Liam, Erica and Stiles play Rainbow Road on Scott's X-Box, and Erica thrashes them all, even lying sideways, even using the dodgy controller. They take it turns playing, Scott sitting out for most of the them so he can just watch. He breathes in, and it smells so overwhelmingly of pack, of family, that he nearly cries. Isaac smiles at him, presses a kiss to his neck, and Scott’s laugh as the pack wolf-whistles is a little choked, but it’s okay. 

 

Kira drifts off at 1, and they all shift accordingly, pushing and pulling each other until they’re all lying down, some of them half sprawled off the bed, or, in Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Malia and Braeden’s case, curled up on piles of blankets and spare comforters so high that they’re the same level as the bed. Liam presses his face against Scott’s neck, scenting him, and Scott grins as Isaac does the same on the other side. He is surrounded by pack, by love, and he’s never felt better.

 

Despite the wounds.


End file.
